User talk:Cr1TiKaL/archive
Because this a talk page, please remember to sign your messages. Thank You, Cr1Ti KaL ツ Talk Hi its me scarecrow aka reedman Hey i saw how people were talking bout your pic and i feel bad for you so you should tell someone like wuher or bane and if they dont believe you i can support you if you want... but i dont want to get into a big mess were everyone hates me and stuff but if you feel bad i can help...k bye just leave a message on my thing. From Scarecrow aka Reedman211 (talk) 03:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crit Hey crit. Its me Reedman. I just saw your user page and saw another pony...i thought you liked AJ and RD... why is FS pic say the best pony ever ? lol jk. lets talk soon. k bye. From Scarecrow aka Reedman211 (talk) 17:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey crit just askin how you got those pics on your talk and user page of fluttershy and the other ponies... also is there anything else besides fluttershy and mlp cause I might want one of shockwave or scorponok or something. Thanks, From Scarecrow aka Reedman211 (talk) 20:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm afraid I don't recall what you're talking about. Bane7670 (talk) 15:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Have Fun :D Hey Crit. Just leaving a message to say have fun at Celebration VI. :D Guess who!? Hey dude im back from vacay i just saw your message its because i got banned for a while im on your wiki now cya there Bro hoof (\ Coolguydarth (talk) 02:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The scroll image hey can you change my scroll image from rd to the one Ozank has at his bottom right plz. Cod10000 (talk) 19:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Problems I've been havong problems on my computer as you know so i might not be able to talk with you soon... but i'll see what i can do to fix it. So don't think I left or anything, im just trying to fix my computer. Reedman211 (talk) 22:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) GRIEFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude I got on the Minecraft Server and I saw your house burning. and part of my house destroyed. I think we may have a griefer. KaharZamet (talk) 22:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Friend List Yo Crit add me back in CWA. I had my whole friend list Wiped out. Boba Bactapack (talk) 00:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Reminder You are signed up for our Bible Study Class. Our first session will be this Saturday October 6th at 5:00 - 6:00 centeral time.We will hold sessions at the same time every Saturday and Sunday. There may be a few exeptions. if you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact me. Superdadsuper (talk) 16:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Bible Study Wiki adminastraitor and Bible Study Class teacher. 8 mintues 8 minutes until the bswc on http://biblestudy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Minecraft News and Chat Link Hey Crit, can you do me a favor and put a link to chat on my talk page? It may fix my chat problem but I'm not fully sure. Please put the link on my talk page. Oh and on Minecraft, Brogan moved into Pork Island. KaharZamet (talk) 23:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) MLP Season 3 Hey, Im just telling you now incase you didnt know but November 10th is the season 3 release date for MLP! Lol, I just found out now. Reedman211 (talk) 21:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Never Stop Loving Fluttershy.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UqUrRnh0XI Lol, just showing you this funny vid Reedman211 (talk) 15:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) o_o Admiral Atom (talk) 17:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Meet me in fannon wiki Cod10000 (talk) 22:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Message from Dylan Hi Crit. Dylan told me on xbox he got global ban so he put you and Oreo in charge of troll council. From Reedman211 (talk) 00:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) pic nice picAidanj01 (talk) 13:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) See you on chat soon. Hey man. I seen your message. I hope you can get on soon, and I'm sorry you can't come on. Until then, I'll see you later (\ Reedman211 (talk) 20:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) My page pic Hi, I'm Nightra Portglide (my CWA name) Um...I don't want to sound rude, but are you the one who has been changing my page's picture? Because when I looked it said that you were the one who edited it, (and that pic was a pic of Spongebob) because i don't really like when people change my pic to something like that. So if you are the one who is doing it, please stop. And if you're not the one who is doing it, then I'm sorry if I'm bugging you. 19:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Night Portglide we need to talk Mandalorian Mercenary (talk) 18:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) hey crit i need to talk to you we have a mis understanding and i need to talk to you. houston, we have a problem hey, i know i might be a little late but they closed down jff! what the heck happened? Gashon Cansaker 02:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I bet it was that Echo guy! Admiral Atom (talk) 21:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) This Week Hey Crit, idk if I'll be on tomorrow or this week. Hopefully I can but idk. I'll try to but It depends. Cya soon (\ Reedman211 (talk) 00:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind... Reedman211 (talk) 19:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: The New JFF (PFF) Crit, the new JFF has already been made. Listen, I've put hours into it and if helping you with PFF means giving up my work, I will not help you. We already have a new JFF Crit. Why not just use it? KaharZamet (talk) 16:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unblock me from Awesome Fun. I did not abuse my powers. YOU DID. Dylan was vandalizing, Gashon did something without permission. I will give you one warning. Boom and I are going to collect evidence of you trolling and send it to staff. So unless you want a visit from staff, UNBLOCK ME NOW!!! KaharZamet (talk) 15:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) re:ban I banned you for giving a false link. the one titles. Here, go to the TOR wiki chat! -.- Wuher MosEisley 21:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : Everyone else knew, it apears you have a point though.y I will add it to the top. Wuher MosEisley 21:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I unbanned you, but just to let you know, it does NOT have to be on the top of the page to mean I can ban you. Wuher MosEisley 21:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Sorry, let me finish that, it does NOT have to be on the top of the page to mean I can ban you, you still have to use logics to know right from wrong. Just because it isnt stated as a top rule, doesn't mean you can get away from doing something wrong. Wuher MosEisley 21:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hope this makes you mad at GASHON http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic2zwPttECQ Cod10000 (talk) 23:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) chat. Hello, I noticed that many users in chat are calling me"Crit", and I see that Crit is your nick name, so I think they think I'm you. If you could maybe tell them, or since your banned, leave them a message saying that I am not "Crit"? That would be appreciated. Thank You. --Leonard L. Church (talk) 22:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Picture I'd be glad to help, but I'm not entirely certain of what you're asking. You want me to edit out everything else on your profile other than yourself (assuming this is the picture you're referring to)? Bane7670 (talk) 23:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * Is this what you had in mind? Bane7670 (talk) 00:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mercenary Infobox Template:Mercenary Class Infobox -- Wuher MosEisley 04:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature THis is my signature you wanted me to show you... [[User:Goji Uzumaki|'Goji']] w:c:File:Mercenary pic.jpg 00:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Arctrooper1077 (talk) 00:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ *ಠ_ಠ Re:signature Doing that would not leave a time stamp, why not just use ~~~~ ? Wuher MosEisley 15:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Here you go, just add this to your signature coding, }} Wuher MosEisley 17:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC)